2009 Atomic Ocean Hurricane Season
This season got off to a late start this year. The warm winds off the country Bolivia and southeastern Chickadee, came slow due to a long winter. The warm winds warm the ocean and blow of the coast. Storms ImageSize = width:700 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2009 till:31/12/2009 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2009 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:SB value:rgb(0.3,0.6,0.99) legend:Subtropical_Storm_=_Out_of_normal_warm_area id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-54_mph id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_55-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/08/2009 till:17/08/2009 color:SB text:"n" barset:break from:17/09/2009 till:22/09/2009 color:C3 text:"Alik" from:20/09/2009 till:25/09/2009 color:C3 text:"Bianca" from:21/09/2009 till:22/09/2009 color:ST text:"Cameron" from:22/09/2009 till:23/09/2009 color:TD text:"Four" from:24/09/2009 till:27/09/2009 color:TS text:"Diana" from:29/09/2009 till:08/10/2009 color:C4 text:"Elton" from:10/10/2009 till:12/10/2009 color:TS text:"Fifi" from:12/10/2009 till:13/10/2009 color:TS text:"George" barset:break from:13/10/2009 till:15/10/2009 color:TD text:"Seven" from:13/10/2009 till:20/10/2009 color:TD text:"Eight" from:15/10/2009 till:20/10/2009 color:TS text:"Haiti" from:17/10/2009 till:18/10/2009 color:TS text:"Ian" from:23/10/2009 till:27/10/2009 color:C2 text:"Josephine" from:25/10/2009 till:29/10/2009 color:C1 text:"Ken" from:28/10/2009 till:07/11/2009 color:C1 text:"Linda" from:29/10/2009 till:03/11/2009 color:TD text:"Sixteen" barset:break from:29/10/2009 till:02/11/2009 color:TD text:"Seventeen" from:01/11/2009 till:04/11/2009 color:TS text:"Maddock" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2009 till:01/08/2009 text:July from:01/08/2009 till:01/09/2009 text:August from:01/09/2009 till:01/10/2009 text:September from:01/10/2009 till:01/11/2009 text:October from:01/11/2009 till:01/12/2009 text:November from:01/12/2009 till:31/12/2009 text:December Unnamed Subtropical Storm No one knows what undershot this storm, but it wasn't named. Hurricane Alik The first official storm of the season, hurricane Alik, formed in the wide open Atomic Ocean, and slowly strengthened to tropical storm status. By the 20th, the storm made a turn for the worse. It turned toward land, and quickly strengthened to a category 3. Then, ungrading itself to a 2. What it was when it made landfall is still undetermined, but it is thought to have been category 2. Once on land, the storm quickly weakened to a remnant low, dumping heavy rains on small towns. Even Dlenebese, a far city, got some rain. Hurricane Bianca Early on the 20th, tropical depression 3 formed. Soon after, it was upgraded to tropical storm Bianca. By late September 21, Bianca was a hurricane. She still continues to endure, going on as a hurricane. On September 22, the storm was downgraded to a tropical storm. Severe Tropical Storm Cameron On the 20th of September, a storm formed off the northern coast of Chickadee and moved south, towards land. By the 21st, it strengthened to a tropical storm. It made landfall on the night of the 21st, slamming into Rivana Beach, and dumping 3 inches of rain. By the 24th, the remnants of Cameron swept north, and merged with Arik's. Tropical Depression Four That storm is formed and dissipated on 26th september and dissipated on the same day. Tropical Storm Diana This storm formed on the west side of Chickadee. As it progressed, it strengthened to reach tropical storm status. After a few days, the storm weakened just before making landfall at the coast. Hurricane Elton This category 4 storm formed on September 29th. On the 30 th, it attained tropical storm status, but slowly grew to category 1 by the first of October. Quickly passing through category 2 stage, and jumping to category three on the second. Elton continued to grow in the West Atomic Ocean. Finally on the fifth, Elton reached category 4 status. It is still questioned whether it may have been a category 5 storm. Once making a curve to the east-southeast, it slowly weakened to category two strength, before making landfall on the eighth as a category 1 hurricane at Seripile, Chickadee State. Tropical Storm Fifi Tropical Storm George Tropical Depression Seven Tropical Depression Eight Tropical Storm Halimede (Haiti) Tropical Storm Ian Hurricane Josephine Hurricane Ken Tropical Storm Linda Tropical Depression Sixteen Tropical Depression Seventeen Tropical Storm Maddock